Shadow's Secret Surprise
by Lord Mornstein
Summary: Sonadow based story. Shadow wants kids really badly but he hasn't told Sonic yet. And then something happens. Don't like it. Then don't leave a review saying it's revolting. Rated T for sexual themes.
1. Not Really A Good Wake Up Call

Finally a Sonadow story. Happy Happy Joy Joy. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

Shadow loved cuddling. He always wanted cuddles whenever Sonic could supply them. But he wanted something more. They had had sex before, but that wasn't it. He wanted kids. A daughter to be exact. He always wanted a little girl to put in dresses and skirts. He never said anything to Sonic though. But he wanted to. He would find a time to say something.

It was really late. Shadow was curled up against Sonic. He was taller as well, but he could be curled up in Sonic's arms. It wasn't that hard. He laid his head on Sonic's chest. He felt safe in Sonic's arms. His mate, who he had been with for close to a year. Their friends knew about their relationship, ans they understood it. So what if they were gay? It didn't matter. They loved each other. Silver loved seeing them together. He thought they were really cute together. Shadow opened his eyes slowly, looking up to see it was raining. And then a flash of lightning. He hated thunderstorms. He nuzzled his face into Sonic's chest, finding safety. He slept through the storm, which was odd as far as he was concerned.

He didn't feel good that morning though. He was wrapped up in the blankets, shivering. Sonic's arm was still around him. He curled up against Sonic, seeking warmth. Sonic woke up a few minutes later. He saw Shadow shaking.

"Shadow? You alright?" He asked.

"I'm c-cold. And my head hurts. And so does my stomach," Shadow said.

"Awh, you poor thing," Sonic said.

Shadow sneezed and rubbed his eyes. Sonic pulled another blanket over him. Shadow sneezed again. Sonic walked downstairs to get the only other person who lived with them. Maria. Shadow loved having Maria there. She would care for both Sonic and Shadow if one of them was ill. She also planned on caring for any children they might possibly have on the future. But for now, she was to tend to Shadow.

She walked upstairs with Sonic. Shadow was curled up in a ball. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed by him. Sonic walked back downstairs and walked outside.

"I feel lightheaded," Shadow said.

Maria stroked his fur.

"You'll get better soon Shadow," she said.

He hoped she was right. He sneezed and coughed. He wanted to tell Sonic what was on him mind. But Sonic wasn't there. He sighed and waited for Sonic to return.

Hopefully Sonic would listen to what he had to say. He wanted Sonic to say yes. He really did. He thought about having a swollen belly. Nine months. Buying clothes. Having a baby shower. Thinking of names. Buying a crib. Getting bottles and pacifiers. It all ran through his head. Every bit of it. Maria knew he wanted kids. Vanilla did too. Everyone except Sonic knew. His lover. He never told him. He was chomping at the bit to tell Sonic. But it had to wait. He'd find the right time to say something. Hopefully. Hopefully...

...That one word meant everything. But it was the word.

Hopefully.


	2. I Want One

Nother chapter. Shadow manned up. Yaaaaay. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Shadow started feeling better after a couple of days. He had sex with Sonic one of those days. He enjoyed it. He still had yet to tell Sonic he wanted kids. He would soon though. He got up out of bed and walked downstairs. He lost a small amount of weight over the past couple of days, but he would easily gain it back. He still thought of baby related stuff. Shadow couldn't shake his mind away from it. It ran through his mind. Him and Sonic had sex three more times that week. Shadow didn't know who enjoyed it more. Shadow was asleep the majority of the next Saturday. His stomach was bothering him again. He turned and curled up in the blanket. His eyes opened slowly. He sat up and ran his hand through his fur.

"Hm, wonder if Sonic is here," he said to himself quietly.

He had gained back the weight he lost. Typical. But something seemed different. His eating habits changed. A lot. He shrugged it off and walked downstairs. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. His stomach was still hurting. He sighed.

"I'll get over it," he said softly.

Shadow sneezed and rubbed his eyes again. His stomach still felt funny. He figured it would be alright by the end of the day.

Over the course of the next week he gained more weight. He didn't bother worrying about it, as the illness he had prior to the week took some of the weight from him. He spent the majority of that next Thursday outside, enjoying the nice wheather with Sonic and Maria. They were at the park. Shadow saw all the little kids and babies that were in the park. His mind started shifting back to children if his own. He set it as a priority to tell Sonic that he wanted kids. He found the time to tell him. Right behind their favorite tree in which they had carved a heart with their names into the bark of the tree.

Perfect.

"Sonic?"

"Hm? Yea Shadow?"

Shadow swallowed. He was a little fidgety.

"D-do you..."

"Go on,"

Shadow swallowed again.

"Do you...think we'll ever...have kids...?"

He feared the answer he was gonna get.

"Shadow, we've not even been together for a year yet," Sonic said. "Give it some time alright?

Shadow was dissapointed, but he nodded.

"Alright," he said.

He didn't like the answer Sonic gave him. He didn't like it. He wanted Sonic's answer to be yes. They went back home after a while. Shadow walked upstairs and sat down on the bed in his and Sonic's room.

"Why that answer? Why?"

He sighed and waited for nightfall. It came within a few hours. Sonic crawled into bed by a melancholy Shadow. He caught on quickly to Shadow's distress.

"Shadow?"

Shadow tilted his head on the pillow.

"What...?" He responded.

"You alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Shadow said.

"Something's bothering you Shadow," Sonic said.

Shadow sighed and curled up in the blanket.

"I'm fine Sonic," he said.

"Shadow I know something's bothering you," Sonic said.

"I-...I didn't like your answer to my question earlier Sonic..." Shadow said.

Sonic tilted his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I don't think I'm trendy for kids yet," Sonic said.

Shadow sighed and shoved his face into the pillows.

 _'I just want one,'_


	3. I Love Cuddling, But Something's Strange

Have another chapter Sonadow fans! Feed your Sonadow needs! Feed em!

* * *

Shadow moped around the house the next day, still bummed out about Sonic's answer. Sonic tried loving up on him to forgive him, but Shadow kept pushing him away. He finally gave up and let Sonic kiss his face. He sighed and kissed Sonic on the lips. He became love drunk from Sonic. He looked dazed.

"Why was I sad again...?" Shadow asked, apparently forgetting.

"I wasn't giving you enough love," Sonic said.

"Oh..." Shadow said cuddling Sonic and kissing him again. "Give me more..."

Sonic pulled Shadow into his arms and gave him a deep kiss. They tumbled off the couch and landed in the floor, still kissing. They were home alone. Shadow didn't care. He was fazed by love so he didn't know what he was doing. Sonic did though. He played Shadow like a guitar. They got up and walked upstairs, crawling into bed and giggling. And then Shadow really got the loving his love drunk self desired. For close to almost an hour. They were panting by the time they finished. Shadow curled up next to Sonic and kissed him.

"Thank you..." he whispered.

Sonic smiled and kissed Shadow.

"You're welcome," he said.

Shadow then fell asleep, his chest moving slowly as he breathed. Sonic put his arm around Shadow and kissed his forehead. Shadow looked really peaceful. Sonic loved it.

Shadow woke up not even two hours later. He yawned and stretched.

"I love sleep," he said quietly to himself.

He stood up and walked downstairs. Sonic was downstairs waiting for him. Shadow walked over to him and kissed him. He was aware that they had sex a few hours ago. That was the only thing he remembered. He sat on Sonic's lap and cuddled him, purring. Sonic laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Shadow.

"You seem happy," he said.

"Nah, I'm in need of cuddllllllllllllles," Shadow said giggling.

Sonic laughed and cuddled with Shadow. Shadow smiled and nuzzled his face into Sonic's chest.

"Cuddles cuddles cuddles cuddles cuddles," Shadow said.

Maria walked into the house and saw this. She laughed.

"He's in cuddles mode," she said softly.

"Tell me about it," Sonic said.

Shadow purred and curled up in Sonic's arms. He felt safe. So very very safe. He enjoyed the cuddles. He enjoyed doing anything with Sonic. Except fighting. He didn't like fighting with Sonic. It was his least favorite thing to do.

They continued to cuddle with each other. Maria laughed and took a photo of them. She thought it was cute to see them cuddle. So very very cute.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuddllllllllles," Shadow purred, making Sonic laugh.

"Silly hedgehog," he said.

Shadow was happy the rest of that week. He started to notice something about his own body. He saw starting to gain more weight. He wondered why. He went from weighing a hundred and thirty to a hundred and fifty in three weeks. Then something crossed his mind. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. A few minutes later his hand was on his mouth, his eyes watering.

"Oh my god..."


	4. Positive

I shall keep updating this till I fall asleep! Enjoy!

* * *

Positive.

Shadow's hand quivered as he stared at the pregnancy test.

Positive.

He was already a month pregnant with his new baby.

Positive.

It ran through his head over and over again.

Positive.

He swallowed and allowed the tears to run down his face.

Positive.

"Oh my god...oh my god what am I gonna tell Sonic...?" Shadow asked himself scared.

He didn't know what Sonic would do. Or what he would say.

What if he left Shadow?

Shadow didn't want that. But Sonic said he wasn't ready for kids.

What if he made Shadow get an abortion?

Shadow didn't want that either. He decided he would go to someone he felt he could trust. Someone who would keep the pregnancy a secret.

He walked out of the house, walking down the street. He had to tell someone. But not Sonic.

No.

If he told Sonic, what would Sonic do?

His mind raced with questions as he riches the doorstep of Vanilla's house. He was always welcome. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and eventually found her.

"M-Momma?" Shadow stuttered.

He never referred to her as Vanilla. She turned and looked at him.

"Why hello sweetheart. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No everything's, perfectly fine," Shadow said. "But there's, something I gotta tell you that I just found out."

"Oh. And what is that?" Vanilla asked.

Shadow swallowed as he pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket. He looked up. His lip was quivering.

"Shadow? Why do you have that?" Vanilla asked, not realizing the test was positive.

Shadow's eyes were watering. His voice strained.

"I just found out...that I'm a month pregnant...with Sonic's unborn child..." Shadow said.

Vanilla's eyes widened. Shadow hugged her tightly and burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Shadow that wonderful," Vanilla said.

"B-but S-Sonic said he isn't ready!" Shadow cried. "Momma what am I gonna do?!"

Vanilla stroked his fur.

"Calm down Shadow. It'll be alright," she said.

Shadow sobbed for what seemed like forever. Vanilla finally got him to calm down. Shadow looked down at his stomach. He couldn't keep it a secret forever. His stomach would bulge due to the pregnancy. And he knew he would get cravings.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Vanilla asked.

"I-...I couldn't be happier," Shadow said.

Vanilla smiled.

"When are you going to tell Sonic? She asked.

"I-...I dunno," Shadow said.

He was still scared about telling Sonic. He looked up at Vanilla.

"Can I...stay for a couple days?" He asked.

"You're always welcome to stay as long as you want," Vanilla said.

Shadow closed his eyes and cuddled Vanilla. She promised to keep it a secret. Until Shadow was ready to tell Sonic. She understood what he was going through since she had a child of her own. Shadow enjoyed being around Cream. She was like a younger sister to him. She loved playing with his quills. She thought they were weird, but enthusing. And he allowed her to play with them.

He couldn't wait for the baby. He was excited. Very excited. He looked down at his stomach. He laid his hand on his stomach gently.

"I can't wait to meet you."


	5. I Can't Keep it a Secret For Much Longer

And another chapter. Four chapters in a day. Wowza. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Shadow stayed with Vanilla for a month. He gained more weight in the proximity of the three weeks he had been there. His stomach was starting to swell. It wasn't extremely noticeable, but him and Vanilla knew it was there. Cream knew too. She was super excited.

Shadow spent a lot of time sleeping. The pregnancy made him nocturnal most nights. He spent most of those nights watching TV in the living room. When Vanilla would come downstairs the next morning Shadow would be dead asleep on the couch.

He was upstairs in the guest room. It occurred to him that he had started wearing bigger hoodies. Then again, he was trying to keep it a secret. He rubbed his stomach, speaking softly.

"I really hope you're a girl. I would love a girl," he said.

His hand was kicked in response. He laughed lightly and stood up, walking downstairs. The baby continued to kick. Shadow smiled and put his hand back on his stomach. He had to find a time to tell Sonic. Only him, Vanilla, and Cream knew about the baby's existence. He walked into the living room where Vanilla was. He sat down by her and cuddled up next to her, purring. She laughed softly and put her arm around him.

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"Nobody so far," Shadow answered as Cream jumped up on the couch and hugged Shadow. Shadow laughed and hugged her. She looked at his stomach.

"Is it noticeable yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," Shadow answered. "It will be in another month that's for sure."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Vanilla asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"Nope. I will when I found out the baby's gender," he said.

He yawned and stretched out. Some of his stomach was showing. Cream giggled and poked his stomach. Shadow looked at her.

"Oh really now?" He grinned.

Cream giggled more. Shadow rolled his eyes and curled up in a loose ball. He didn't want the baby to be uncomfortable. Then again, it was probably curled up in a ball as well. Shadow felt the baby start kicking again. His ears raised slightly.

"It's kicking again," he said laughing.

Cream instantly put her hand on Shadow's stomach. Shadow laughed again. She felt the baby kick her hand.

"You have a pushy tummy," she joked.

Shadow stuck his tongue out at her.

"So?" He said.

"It's funny," Cream giggled.

Vanilla laughed lightly.

"Six more months," Shadow said.

"Those six months will go by fast," Vanilla said.

"Works for me. I can't wait," Shadow said.

"When's your first ultrasound?" Vanilla asked.

"Uhm, in couple of weeks," Shadow said. "They want to do the first ultrasound when my stomach is rounded out a little more. They didn't want to when it was flat."

"Makes sense I guess," Vanilla said.

"It does to them," Shadow said laughing.

Vanilla laughed.

"I had to go through it too so I know the feeling," she said.

"I hope it's worth the wait."


	6. The Word is Out

Two updates today. Gonna crank out some more chapters for every story today.

* * *

Shadow finally decided the time was right to tell Sonic. He was both excited and nervous. His stomach was slightly bigger now. It still wasn't noticeable though. He wanted everyone to know, so Vanilla invited everyone to come over. Shadow was eager for everyone to come over. People started to show up in a few minutes. Silver arrived first. He hugged Shadow when he got there. He didn't notice Shadow's stomach though.

"Why do ya gotta be so tall?" Silver asked playfully.

"Why do ya gotta be so short?" Shadow joked.

More people were showing up. Soon everyone was there, talking and laughing. Shadow looked at Vanilla and smiled. Vanilla smiled back at him. He walked over to Sonic and kissed him on the lips. He looked up.

"Everyone, there is something Shadow would like to say," Vanilla said.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Shadow. Shadow took in a deep breath. He looked at Sonic.

"Sonic," he started. "Please don't overreact or faint when I tell you this but..."

Sonic's ears started to twitch.

"...Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm two months pregnant with your child."

Everyone looked at Shadow. They were very silent. Sonic hugged and then kissed Shadow on the lips. Everyone started cheering and clapping.

"Shadow I, I don't know what to say," Sonic said.

Shadow smiled as the baby started to kick. Everyone started hugging Shadow and congratulating him and Sonic. Silver was extremely happy for them.

"You guys are gonna make great parents," Silver said.

Shadow smiled and hugged Silver. He was happy knowing that everyone was happy for him and Sonic. Shadow allowed people to feel the baby kick. They were all excited for the addition to Sonic and Shadow's family. Shadow hoped for a girl. Sonic wanted a boy. But whatever gender the baby was, they would still love it. The unborn baby was getting so much attention already. Shadow was happy about it.

People started to leave after a while. They hugged Shadow and congratulated them again. Silver was one of the last to go. He hugged Shadow and smiled.

"Imma spoil that baby when it's born," Silver said.

"I'm sure you will," Shadow laughed.

Silver waved goodbye and walked out of the house. Shadow yawned and sat down on the couch. Sonic sat down next to him and cuddled Shadow. Shadow smiled and curled up in Sonic's arms.

"Cuddlllllllllllllllllllles," Shadow purred.

Sonic laughed.

"You still love cuddles," he said.

"Hell yeah," Shadow said.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching your stomach grow," Sonic said.

"You better not think of poking my stomach," Shadow said.

"I already did," Sonic said.

Shadow growled playfully. Sonic laughed and cuddled with Shadow. Shadow sighed and curled up. Sonic put his hand on Shadow's stomach. His hand was kicked in response. Shadow closed his eyes and purred. He was getting tired again. But then again, he was mostly nocturnal from the pregnancy. He thought for a minute.

"Angelica Sage," Shadow said.

Sonic laughed lightly.

"Alexander Maurice," Sonic said.


	7. Sound and Sleep

Shadow was sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels. His hand was resting on his now swollen baby belly. He found a TV show he was enthused in and set the remote on the couch. Sonic had just walked downstairs. He saw Shadow sitting on the couch. He walked up behind Shadow and lightly bit his ear. Shadow noticed this quickly.

"Well hello to you too," he said giggling and kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"He-hiya. How's the baby doing?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, hasn't kicked much, but I'm sure it's fine," Shadow said smiling.

"You remember we have the ultrasound to go to so we can find out if the baby's gonna be Angelica Sage or Alexander Maurice right?" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah," Shadow said. "When is that scheduled for again?"

"In a few hours," Sonic said.

They had already had an ultrasound before, but they didn't figure out the gender of the baby. This would be the second ultrasound. Shadow was hoping they would figure out the baby's gender. Sonic looked up at the TV screen.

"You're always watching The Brady Bunch," he said laughing.

"There ain't nothing wrong with The Brady Bunch," Shadow said sticking his tongue out.

Sonic licked Shadow's tongue, causing Shadow to blush. Shadow smacked Sonic on the cheek, causing Sonic to chuckle.

"What? You're the one who stuck your tongue out," Sonic said.

"That doesn't mean you lick it," Shadow said.

Sonic chuckled. Shadow crossed his arms, causing the baby to start kicking. His ears raised up as he looked down at his stomach.

"Well hello to you too," Shadow said putting his hand on his stomach.

Sonic laughed lightly and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm gonna go run a few laps. I'll be back soon," Sonic said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Shadow said as Sonic walked out the door.

Shadow looked back at the TV screen and gently rubbed his stomach. His hand was getting kicked in response to him touching his stomach. He looked back down at his belly and laughed lightly.

"Can I not touch my own stomach, huh? Is that how this is gonna work out?" Shadow chuckled.

Vanilla walked out into the living room. She had an apron tied around her waist.

"I see you're talking to the baby," she said.

"Mhm. Apparently I can't touch my stomach. That's the baby's territory as far as it's concerned," Shadow said.

Vanilla laughed lightly.

"Cream was the same way, even after she was born," Vanilla said.

Cream poked her head out her bedroom door. She saw that Shadow was downstairs and instantly ran down the stairs. She jumped onto the couch, causing Shadow to laugh.

"Well hi," he said.

"Hiya!" Cream said.

She was just as excited to find out the baby's gender. Shadow yawned and stretched out. Cream found the opportunity to put her hand on Shadow's belly. Shadow looked at her and pulled her into a hug. Cream giggled.

"Ha," Shadow said smirking.

"I swear you two are siblings somehow," Vanilla said.

Shadow and Cream looked at her and smiled at the same time. Vanilla laughed lightly.

"And that's proving my point," she said.

Shadow sighed.

"I can't wait for the ultrasound..."


	8. The Ultrasound

Shadow had dozed off about an hour ago, a sleeping Cream laying in his arms. The baby wasn't actively kicking at the moment, which allowed Shadow to sleep peacefully. Vanilla had gone back into the kitchen at the time. Her ears twitched slightly, trying to pick up any noises other than the comedy show playing on the television. She walked out into the living room and saw the two of them dead asleep. She laughed lightly and turned the TV volume down so if Shadow woke up, he would just have to turn the volume back up instead of having to turn the TV back on. She walked back into the kitchen and stayed silent as to not wake either of them up. Sonic had come back shortly and opened the front door. Shadow's ears twitched slightly, and then lopped back. Sonic looked at him and laughed softly. He walked over to Shadow and kissed his forehead lightly. Cream shifted and opened her eyes a bit. She looked at Sonic and then yawned.

"Well hi there," Sonic said.

"Hi," Cream said.

"How long he been out?" Sonic asked.

"Bout an hour," Cream answered.

"Sleepyhog," Sonic laughed lightly.

"I heard that.." Shadow mumbled tiredly.

Sonic's ears raised.

"Well hello," he said.

"When did you wake up?" Cream asked.

"When you moved...you should know by now some movement will wake me up," Shadow said.

"Because of the baby," Sonic said.

"Exactly," Shadow said.

"Speaking of the baby, when's the ultrasound?" Cream asked.

"Two hours from now," Sonic said.

"Really?" Shadow yawned.

"Mhm," Sonic said.

"I'm so eager to know what the baby's gender is, I might burst," Cream said.

Shadow laughed lightly.

"You're not the only one," he said.

Cream hugged Shadow's stomach and giggled. Shadow laughed softly as the baby kicked. Vanilla walked back into the living room.

"Well you two are awake," She said softly.

Shadow smiled lightly. Cream just giggled more.

"No wonder you say they must be related," Sonic said.

Shadow stuck his tongue out.

"And don't you dare think about licking it," Shadow said.

"Fine fine," Sonic said.

"Wait he licked your tongue?" Cream asked.

"Mhm," Shadow said.

"Ewww," Cream said causing Shadow to laugh softly.

"I smacked him for it," Shadow said.

"That hurt ya know," Sonic said.

"That's why I did it. That's what you get for licking my tongue," Shadow said.

Shadow yawned and rubbed his eyes slowly, the baby kicking at the sound of Sonic's voice.

"I think the baby wants you to say hi Sonic," Shadow said laughing softly.

Sonic put his hand on Shadow's stomach. The baby kicked his hand. Sonic smiled lightly.

"Just a few more months," Sonic said.

Shadow smiled.

"Those months will go by fast," Vanilla said. "And a baby is a big responsibility after it's born."

Shadow yawned again.

"We'll figure it out," he said.

He was starting to fall asleep again. Sonic kissed his forehead softly.

"Don't forget the ultrasound," Sonic said.

"I won't," Shadow said.

He was soon asleep again. Cream giggled and curled up by Shadow. He was asleep for a good amount of time. Someone was shaking his shoulder. Shadow yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"C'mon Shadow, the ultrasound is in a few minutes," Sonic said.

"Oh..dammit.." Shadow yawned again.

Shadow got up off the couch. He was in Sonic's arms already. They walked out to the car and got in, driving off towards the hospital. When they got there, it was easy to tell Shadow was eager. They got out of the car and walked into the hospital. They walked up to the front desk. The reception lady looked up at them.

"You must be the two that have the ultrasound appointment," she said.

Sonic nodded. Shadow had ahold of his arm. They were lead to the ultrasound room after a few minutes. Shadow still had ahold of Sonic's arm. He really didn't wanna let go. The doctor came in after a short amount of time. Shadow had his eyes closed. His head was laying on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic looked at the doctor, and then at Shadow. Shadow yawned and nuzzled into Sonic's shoulder. Sonic laughed softly and kissed Shadow's cheek. Shadow opened one eye and looked at Sonic.

"C'mon ya sleepyhog, you can sleep later," Sonic said.

"Yeah yeah..." Shadow mumbled.

He was still tired. That was the pregnancy's fault. But there was no way he'd get an abortion. He yawned again. They had soon started the ultrasound. It was over in about fifteen minutes. They walked out of room. Shadow kissed Sonic deeply on the lips, tears running down his face. Sonic stood there a little shocked. He wrapped his arms around Shadow and closed his eyes. Shadow rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go back home and tell Momma," he said.

Sonic nodded and they walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. Shadow was both overwhelmed and super happy. He didn't know what to think. His mind was so jumbled up with what he had seen on the ultrasound screen.

They got into the car and headed for Vanilla's. Shadow's hand was laying on his stomach. His hand was kicked in response. He smiled and rubbed his eyes again. They were home in twenty minutes. They both got out of the car. Shadow kissed Sonic again, a lot longer this time. Vanilla saw them outside the window. The two of them walked inside. Shadow was extremely giddy. Vanilla looked him. Cream ran downstairs. She stopped in front of Sonic and Shadow.

"Tell me pleeeeeeeeaaaaase," she said.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and smiled. Shadow looked back at Cream.

"We're having twins."


End file.
